whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140922225753
I'M GONNA DO 3 AT THE SAME TIME B) Name of the band: The All-American Rejects, Pierce the Veil, and Black Veil Brides 2. How long have you been a listener? Since 2005, 6 months about, about 6 months 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. (gonna have to be vague): Radio and mom and iTunes, aunt and Internet, aunt and Google and Internet 4. What country are they from? United States 5. What language do they sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? Nope 7. What year did the band form? 1999, 2006, 2006 8. Who makes up the band? Tyson Ritter, Nick Wheeler, Chris Gaylor, and Mike Kennerty; Vic Fuentes, Mike Fuentes, Tony Perry, and Jaime Preciado; Andy Biersack, Jinxx, Ashley Purdy, CC, and Jake Pitts 9. Ever been to one of their shows? No 10. What was the first and last CD they put out? The All-American Rejects and Kids in the Street, A Flair For the Dramatic and Collide With the Sky, We Stitch These Wounds and Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones 11. Do they have any DVDs released, if so do you own any of them? The DVDs are called Live From Oklahoma..., Too Bad For H*ll DVD!, Live at the Wiltern LG DVD, Tournado, and Schooled, but I don't have any of them :/, Well I'm an IDIOT and I didn't get the CD with the DVD (This is a Wasteland) so no, Does Legion of the Black count? No? 12. Is this band a mainstream band? A lot of people know "Gives You H*ll" and "Move Along," but I'm like the only person who knows more than that, No, No 13. Ever seen one of their videos on mtv/vh1/Fuse? No 14. How many CDs of theirs do you own? The All-American Rejects and Move Along, Set the World on Fire and I plan on getting We Stitch These Wounds soon, Collide With the Sky 15. Do you own any of their singles? Technically 16. Do you have any band t-shirts for them? They have like no shirts, Just one, Getting one Saturday 17. Name 5 of their songs that you can think of off the top of your head (doesn't matter if you like them or not) "Dance Inside," "My Paper Heart," "Time Stands Still," "Stab My Back," "Straitjacket Feeling"; "A Match Into Water," "H*ll Above," "Wonderless," "Kissing in Cars," "Tangled in the Great Escape"; "Smoke and Mirrors," "Never Give In," "New Religion," "Love Isn't Always Fair," "Revelation" 18. What is your favorite song by them? "Swing, Swing", "Bulls in the Bronx" or "A Match Into Water", Idk 19. Favorite CD of theirs? Move Along, Collide With the Sky, Set the World on Fire 20. How much would you be willing to pay to see them live? Hundreds of dollars 21. Who's your favorite member of the band? Don't have one 22. What instruments do they play? TBC 23. Do any of your friends listen to this band as well? I know a few people who know them a little 24. What clothing style do they wear? Pretty normal clothes. 25. Post a photo? http://www.americansongwriter.com/2011/03/panic-at-the-disco-vices-virtues/ 26. Do your parents like this band? My stepdad does but not my mom 27. Can you name all the songs that are on one of their CDs? No lol 28. What other bands do you like that sound like this one? Idk 29. Is their CD in your CD player right now? I think so 30. Do you have their music on your iPod/zune/whatever? One song. Stupid CD reader. 31. Do you have anything autographed by them? No 32. Least favorite song by them? None 33. Last time you listened to them? Half an hour ago-ish 34. Ever been in a mosh pit at one of their shows? Idek if they have mosh pits 35. Were they more famous when you started listening to them, or are they more famous now? Depends on when you count me starting to listen to them 36. What's a song of theirs you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? Mostly "Mad as Rabbits" 37. Are you listening to them now? No 38. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of the band. 6 39. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? Not yet 40. What color are the main singer's eyes? Brown 41. How many band members are there in the band? 4 42. Can you name them all and what they play? Brendon Urie: Vocals, guitar Spencer Smith: Drums Dallon Weekes: Bass guitar 43. What genre is their music? A Fever You Can't Sweat Out: Pop-punk Pretty. Odd.: Folk rock Sweats nervously Vices & Virtues: Alternative Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!: Synthpop (Idek what that means but whatever) 44. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find their CD? Again, actual CD stores sell almost anything... 45. Where do you buy most of their band merch? Hot Topic 46. Did anyone get you into this band? Who? No 47. Do you own any movies with their music featured in it? No 48. If this band broke up, would you cry? Mm hmm :( 49. Second fave band next to this one? I like them and The All-American Rejects equally 50. How much has this band influenced you? THEY'RE RAISING ME xxMadixx "Never give in, never back down."